spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Team To The Rescue
Plot Sandy and SpongeBob Unite to save Gransam Grange. Script scene goes to where the last episode took place Sandy: There must be a way we can get the ring off him! Leeroy: Impossible! Once that ring is on, it will never come off again! Mr. Rasulus: Leeroy! What are you doing here!? You were banned off these grounds! Sandy: Banned off the grounds? I thought you said you escaped... Leeroy: I did, he's just trying to trick you. He tries to trick everyone. All of his students are tricked into thinking he's right and people he doesn't agree with are wrong. Mr. Rasulus: Lies! You tried to use your black magic against us! You tried to kill us! Leeroy: You...You lying son of b**ch! Mr. Rasulus: Get off these grounds before I banish you off to the NeverWorld where you will spend the rest of your life in a dark and gloomy pit! Sandy: What the hell is going on here!? Leeroy: Be quiet! I can handle this! Mr. Rasulus: I warn you! If you do anything to hurt me I'll ban you to-! Huge Chunk of Wall smacks Mr. Rasulus through the Basement Wall and crush his arms and body Mr. Rasulus: Argh...You betrayer! Leeroy: I never was one of you! Oh, and you...Sandy...Um...I no longer really need you... smacks Sandy onto the stairs and walks up to a Metal Pole in the middle of the room scans his hand and eye onto a panel in the pole and a mini hatch opens up on the pole showing a small access panel Leeroy: Ok, time to access this thing... SpongeBob: ...I don't really think so... tries to power his ring to attack Leeroy but his Ring stops half way through the power load Leeroy: Oh, you son of a b**ch...You just tried to use The Ring on me...Well, that isn't going to work! smashes SpongeBob into the wall. The Wooden Chair that SpongeBob was tied to smashes SpongeBob: Argh...What are you doing? Who are you, actually? Leeroy: I'm a member of Black Beard's crew...Duh! Haha...Now, it's time to access this panel... tries to use his ring to drop a huge rock on top of Leeroy but the Ring Power fails again and a small pebble lands on Leeroy's head Leeroy: Ow, what the? Ouch. Son of a-....Ow...Ah.... cuts his rope with his teeth and smashes out of it and punches Leeroy into the wall Leeroy: ARGH! Cr*p! ARGH! Be gone you Sponge! smacks SpongeBob into a wall with his power and then smacks SpongeBob onto the ground Leeroy: Will you all leave me alone? I'm a lot more powerful than all of you. I've been doing this for ages... Sandy: -Stop... Leeroy: Oh, you're still awake? Well, I can't just leave you...Eh, I guess I'll kill you. smashes half of the wall and is about to throw that half of the wall at Sandy. Leeroy then throws the wall at Sandy and then it stops right in front of her face Leeroy: What the? is holding the wall with his ring SpongeBob: Argh...I didn't want to do this...You seemed like a nice guy when we were in Bikini Bottom but you've gone too far... quickly puts in the code in the metal pole and then gets smacked against the wall with the wall that SpongeBob was holding in front of Sandy's Face SpongeBob: Uh oh, this might not be good... Green Tube drops onto the floor because a hole opens inside the Metal Pole Mr. Rasulus: Give Sandy the ring...You'll both need the rings... SpongeBob: Ok...I'll help you. Only because you helped me stop Leeroy... Rasulus passes SpongeBob a black ring. SpongeBob throws Sandy the black ring and Sandy puts it on SpongeBob: Come on, we've got something to do I think... Flying Dutchman smashes out of the Green Tube and smashes through the Basement Roof SpongeBob: Oh Boy... Mr. Rasulus: It's-It's-It's not finished! We need to get him back into the Tube before he destroys everything! The Panel still needed you two to put in your rings for him to be complete! SpongeBob: Let me guess, I bet we're the only ones who can stop him! Mr. Rasulus: Exactly, now...Get to work! END Category:Magic School Category:Episodes Category:Magic School Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Cosmobo Category:2015